Riftwalker
Riftwalker is the Atealan version of the Warrior base class and is only available to Warriors. It is obtained in Atrea (the Anomaly) by talking to Alz'ein in Book 2. Complete the "Milkgrass Arena" quest from her to unlock the class and skills. This class requires a Dragon Amulet. Riftwalker uses a special mechanic known as Rift Cutter, which increases the damage to each hit, but decreases over time. Skills * Power ** 35 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 56.25% damage. * Aimed ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 31.25% damage. ** Applies 'Bonus 30%' for 5 turns. *** Bonus to Hit +30. * Trip ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. ** Inflicts 'Trip' for 20 turns, including the current turn. *** Flee -100. ** Note that this skill is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Reality Breaker ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% Pierce damage. * Rift Cross ** 27 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 65% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. * Realm Change ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Defense' for 2 turns, including the current turn. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +180. ** Applies 'Higher Realm' for 3 turns, including the current turn. *** Boost +50%. * Rift power! ** 17 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 130% damage. ** Applies '+20% Dmg' for 5 turns, including the current turn. *** Boost +20%. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 4 hits of 25% damage. * Melee Combo ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack. ** Attacks for 5 hits of 40% damage. * Rift Effect ** 20 MP, 0 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from Melee Combo. *** Skill will become unavailable if an attack is used after using Melee Combo, but using a non-attack skill will preserve the sequence. ** Attacks for 5 hits of 60% damage. * Mana Strike ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 25% damage to MP. * Multi Strike ** 25 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 135% damage to all enemies. * Strength Strike ** 25 MP, 10 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 25% damage. ** Inflicts 'Dmg -50%' for 5 turns. *** Boost -50%. * Wound ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 110% damage. ** Inflicts 'Wound' for 5 turns, a 33% weapon damage Metal DoT. * Final Blow ** 20 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 11 hits of 20.45% damage with +200 Crit. ** Damage is increased by 1% per 2 stacks of 'Rift Cutter' consumed, capped at 25.45% with 0 stacks. ** Resets 'Rift Cutter' stacks to 10. Mechanics Rift Cutter * Each battle starts with 10 stacks and caps at 10 stacks. * Each 'Rift Cutter' stack adds 5% base damage to each class skill hit. * Using any Riftwalker skill except Final Blow consumes a 'Rift Cutter' stack by 1, eventually dropping at 0. * Final Blow resets 'Rift Cutter' stacks to 10 when used. Notes If you have a staff, wand or dagger equipped, your attacks will result in a 50% damage reduction when you attack with a class skill. Rotation Rift Power Rift Power -> Melee Combo -> Realm Change -> Rift Effect -> Power -> Loop With Dragon, use Boost after Realm Change for bonus damage and Dragon's Scales after Power to cover downtime on shield. Strategy Riftwalker is a powerful sustained DPS class with a strong, spammable shield and excellent damage. "Rift Cutter" provides a damage bonus of 50% which decays by 5% each turn, and is reset with Final. As a result, it excels at short fights, but can still do almost any challenge. Use INT/LUK for offense, and STR/END for survivability. Prioritize Realm Change when off cooldown. Pet Dragon's Dragon's Scales can cover your downtime on the shield, but keep in mind it's lengthy cooldown. Alternatively, Strength Strike can be used to reduce an enemy's boost by 50%, effectively halving their damage. Don't use Strength Strike while protected by Realm Change. Melee Combo -> Rift Effect -> Power are your damage skills. Power is used to get Melee Combo off of cooldown to loop. At, or under 10% bonus, use Final to reset Rift Cutter. As this usually happens before shield is off, prioritize it over shield to get the most out of your next combo. Category:Class Category:DA Class